


Bayverse RP

by Starryyeah



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: An rp I’m doing with a friend read from bottom to top





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus thrust into her a few more times until he reached his own, climaxing into her now with a low groan. 

"IRONHIDE!" she screamed his name loudly as possible, and that did it. A few more seconds and she came right then and there now around him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla screamed as her orgasm rocked through her and she came whimpering as she did so.

Ironhide the reached her g spot and pounded the living daylights out of it and orgasmed.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus let her, enjoying that as pounded into her more, trying to find that one sweet spot he knew she'd have in her, while he began to kiss and leave marks all over her neck. 

"T-thats it yes, oooooh yes just like that big boy!" she whimpered, hooking her legs around his waist as she clawed down his back. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla arched her back scratching his shoulders mewling.

Ironhide groaned and he began to suck and nip her breasts in hickeys as he pumped into her harder.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus lent down to bite and suck on her nipples again, taking time to give them both equal attention as he rocked more roughly into her. 

"T-thats it, rougher, harder....mark me all over!" she panted, drooling a bit even in her bliss. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla couldn’t help but scream and shout his name to the heavens inside his truck.

Ironhide growled and he bit onto her ear sucking on it while he thrusted deeper harder and faster into her.

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus pulled out and thrust back in, starting a steady pace into her, hitting her deeper with every thrust, grunting while doing so. 

"Oh yes, damn thats it, feels so good." She groaned, breathing in heavily. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla moaned out a little bit in pain but for the most part she squeaked out in pleasure.

Ironhide grunted as he waited and once she adjusted to him he started humping into her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus positioned himself between her legs, and in one swift move he thrust his entire length into her. 

She let out a brief scream, since it still hurt, but she quickly groaned soon after, the pain morphing to pleasure. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla blushed and shuddered as she whimpered in lust and she nodded.

Ironhide took his fingers out of her and slammed his length into her being careful to easy and gently.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus enjoyed how she screamed out like that. "I hope you're ready for something much bigger in you...." he whispered to her ear. 

Amelia panting more as she squirmed under him, her walls clamping down on his fingers. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla screamed out his name in pleasure and in ecstasy as she arched her back.

Ironhide grunted as he inserted another finger into her and he rubbed and stroked along her inner lining.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus rubbed more between her legs before he inserted a few fingers into her now, scissoring her and stretching her open. 

"I-Ironhide!" she gasped, spreading her legs more for him as she dug her nails into him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla said for him not to stop as she mewled and opened her legs more.

Ironhide then made hickeys down her stomach and he began to finger her while grunting.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus chuckled lowly against her skin, moving back to look her in the eyes. "Please, what?" he teased, still rubbing between her legs. 

Amelia panted quicker now as she clawed at his chest, squirming more under him, begging him for more. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Optimus ahh please!” Kayla mewled and whimpered as she shivered in bliss.

Ironhide then switched nipples now sucking and tweaking the opposite ones.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus smirked at her reactions, before he moved to suck on her other nipple, while his hand moved down between her legs, rubbing her. 

Amelia whimpered loudly at that, rubbing her legs together as she felt herself getting wetter by the second. "Ironhide...." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Back 

Kayla held his head closer to her as she arched her back and she moaned.

Ironhide then smirked his tongue around that nipple and made it harden.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus lent down now, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, while he pinched and tugged on the other one.

Amelia groaned much louder at that, whimpering even. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla waited impatiently for him to do something to her breasts. 

Ironhide sucked on a nipple as he kneaded the other and nibbled the nipple.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus eyed her breasts, eyes darkening to a deeper blue now. "Beautiful...." 

Amelia blushed instantly, shivering at being naked but she didn't try to cover herself. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla was shuddering and shivering out in lust as her top half was now naked.

Ironhide went down to her collarbone as he nipped hickeys there too then took her clothes off.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Oh really now? Well....this is better for me then." he replied, as he moved her shirt up and off her head now. 

She tilted her head back and groaned more, getting more aroused by the second. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla blushed and nodded and warned him she didn’t wear bras. She was so flustered now.

Ironhide nodded and squeezed her breasts roughly as he nipped and nibbled hickeys on her neck.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus gave her shirt a tug now, before he looked to her eyes. "May I?" he asked. 

She groaned louder behind the kiss at the grope, arching a bit up to his hand. "mmmm, do that again." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla elicited some groans and whimpers as she arched her back and her body shuddered in delight.

Ironhide wrestled with her tongue for dominance as he groped her breasts and he came out on top smirking.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus groaned behind the kiss, before he started to kiss along her neck now, sucking over spots to leave marks on her. 

She groaned loudly behind the kiss at that as she wrestled with his tongue, but in the end let him win that little battle. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Back

Kayla moaned and whimpered into the kiss as she rubbed his shoulders up and down.

Ironhide then french kissed her and he slipped his tongue into her mouth as he wrestled his tongue with hers.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus then pinned her to the seat now, straddling her as he deepened the kiss into a more hot and passionate one, pressing against her. 

Amelia eagerly opened her mouth for him to let his tongue slide in, groaning once again. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla mewled and she put her hands on his chest rubbing them there as she french kissed him back.

Ironhide got in his truck form with her never once breaking the kiss as he bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her her mouth.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus growled lightly into the kiss, as he held her closer and deepened the kiss, tongue entering her mouth. 

Amelia gasped behind the kiss at that, but it wasn't long before she groaned and closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla’s eyes opened and they widened as she passionately kissed him back. She moaned a little bit into the kiss.

Ironhide just smirked hotly and sexily at her as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his chest and he kissed her lips deeply and roughly.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus lent in now, kissing her on the lips, wrapping his other arm around her to pull her close against his muscular toned body. 

Amelia blushed intensely at seeing a human version of him, unable to help it as she looked him up and down. "Damn....hot." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded as her cheeks tinted pink and she gazed into his mesmerizing pretty blue eyes. She closed her eyes and waited.

Ironhide then just chuckled at that as he transformed back into his truck mode and his holoform appeared smirking at her. He was buff with blue eyes as well.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus smirked a bit more, before he lent over to cup her chin, forcing her to look to him. "I assume my holoform is pleasing to you?" 

"Well damn, talk about a real gun show." she snickered, in awe over them. "So I guess you're like a weapons specialist or something? Thats awesome! I bet if you were human you'd be like a buff badass guy." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded and thought he was drop dead sexy and gorgeous. She looked away from him getting embarrassed shy and nervous.

Ironhide smirked proudly at this and showed off his weapons to her. He nodded.  
“Yes indeed they are,” he cooed to her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He nodded. "Yes, a very solid holoform, that can function just like a human normally does." he replied, before he smirked lightly. "If you get my meaning...." 

"Well, good thing you're one of the good guys, else I'd be toast.... "She said nervously, before looking him over, and noticed the canons on his arms. "Woah! Are those freaking weapons?! Those are awesome!" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla gasped and she blushed.  
“Is this like a holoform Optimus?” She asked blushing staring at him up and down.

Ironhide nodded.  
“Yes the Autobots are the good guys and the decepticons our archenemies are the bad guys,” he explained to her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"That can easily be arranged." Optimus spoke, as suddenly there was a brief flicker of light next to her, before suddenly a human male fizzled into exsistance, with glowing blue eyes. 

"Woah....so you're really like an alien....Thats like....badass, damn." She replied. "But uh....I assume you're a good guy....hopefully?" 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“B-But how’re we supposed to do anything Optimus? You’re huge and I’m small!” Kayla said sadly.

“The name is Ironhide and I’m an Autobot a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron,” Ironhide explained to her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(no worries) 

"Its very....sensual....and arousing for me." he spoke again, revving his engine again loudly for her. 

Amelia stayed still in his grip, sensing that he really didn't mean her any harm, so she relaxed a bit, but blushed at how close he brought her now. "....w-what is your name? Who, uh, what are you?" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“N-no what does it do to you?” Kayla whimpered and she was blushing beet red her whole face was.

Ironhide gently kissed the top of her head as he picked her up and brought her to his chest close to where his spark was.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus let out a deep rumble at that, enjoying how it felt. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?" He asked in an aroused tone. 

"Oh shit, uh....." she froze on the spot, staring up to him, her body locking her in place. She refused to run, to show being afraid, it just wasn't her. She was in shock though. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla’s eyes perked up and they sparkles now and widened. She was so happy she stroked his dashboard again and she rubbed his seat.

Once Ironhide got to the location he transformed letting her out. He kneeled down and stroked her face gently and carefully.  
“Relax. There is no need to be afraid of me.”

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus' engine revved up again, more powerfully this time. "I am overjoyed to hear and see that the feeling is mutual....for I love you too, Kayla." he spoke after a moment now, and there pure sincerity in his tone. 

Amelia swallowed nervously, tightly gripping the seat, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She had to admit, that voice was pretty hot though, but she was still a bit terrified. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded and kissed his dashboard all over to show him that she meant it. She sighed. No way in hell did he love her back though.

Ironhide then started talking.  
“Relax human. I will not hurt you. In fact I’ve taken a liking to you. I’m taking you somewhere private.”

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus was shocked at that, but he was actually happy at hearing that as well. "You love me?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his deep voice. 

Amelia yelped as the truck started to drive on its own, but she tried her best to remain calm. "Ooooook, so I'm in a possessed truck, or truck that turns into one of those robots....either option isn't so good." she spoke to herself. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla smiles but decided not to get out of him yet. Now was as good of a time as any.  
“Optimus I love you so so much!” She blurted out.

Ironhide now growled and revved his engine up at that. He was getting turned on again. He decided to go somewhere private where it was just the two of them.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

That sent a bit of a shiver running through Optimus' body, as he engine gave a louder rev at that. He pulled into the driveway and parked himself, not sure if any other humans were around or not. 

"....maybe I'm just imagining things...." She muttered, before she looked around, then walked back. She tried the door, finding it was unlocked, so she fully opened it and got into the front seat. "Oh nice leather seats, damn." She purred, rubbing the seat. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded and giggled a little bit as she blushed stroking his dashboard. She had to admit over the last few weeks she’d fallen in love with him.

Ironhide tensed up and froze and he tried to play it cool acting like an inanimate vehicle. He had to admit god was she sexy as fuck.

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus smiled on the inside about that. "I am happy to hear you say that. More should have the same line of thinking as you do." He spoke. It wasn't too much longer until he arrived at her large home now. 

Amelia jumped back at the shudder, stunned. "The heck?" she exclaimed to herself, eyeing the truck suspiciously now. She'd heard of those 'robot attacks' but....this one couldn't possibly be one of those alien robots....right? 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“It’s no problem Optimus. I value and love all life whether it’d be from earth or somewhere else,” Kayla said to him leaning back into his seat.

Ironhide shuddered and practically purred as she touched him. He was very sensitive but it also felt amazing too he was slowly starting to get turned on.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"I thank you Kayla for allowing me to reside at your home. Its very much appreciated." Optimus' low booming voice echoed through the cabin as he drove to her home, following the directions that were given. 

Amelia didn't know this of course, but she had been told to come over here for some reason today other than a visit. She walked around Ironhide's truck form, running a hand over the smooth metal. "Very impressive truck. Hella big too, damn. My kind of ride." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla was inside Optimus in the passenger seat. She was his human that he was staying with and taking care of. She lived in a big mansion a perfect place for him to stay and lay low.

Ironhide was with Amelia as she was his human that he was in charge of taking care of. He smirked as she thought he was impressive. He had to admit she was hot for a human girl.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(Alright) 

Amelia had been a close family friend of the Lennox family for a while, even at her young age of 18, but she knew how to kick some serious ass though, and use a weapon too, better than a lot of guys even at times. She was currently visiting and staying at the Lennox's home, though noticed they had a new large truck. "Impressive." She said aloud, walking over to it, not knowing what it really was. 

Optimus had ensured that his team had found human charges to stay with undercover for the time being, until something could be arranged with the human goverment. They needed a base of sorts, but they also needed a location that they'd be safe in too. For now, Optimus was on his own away from the others, just keeping in touch via comlinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus chuckled at that as he slowly moved out of her, keeping her on top of himself as he wrapped his arms around her, turning on the heater to keep her warm. 

Amelia soon enough fell asleep on him now, exhausted from what had happened. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla was so exhausted and tired she fell asleep on him as he was still inside her.

Ironhide put a blanket over them as he snuggled next to her and he kissed her head.

 

\--

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus groaned out again before he thrust a few more times as he came within her once more. 

Amelia was exhusted now, panting yet as she rest against him on his chest. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Optimus oh god please! I love you so much!” Kayla screamed out as she climaxed.

Ironhide slowly pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

'Thats it, sing more for me my pretty bird." he replied, grunting out as he started to buck up to hit her sweet spot. 

She groaned lowly as she came over him, inner walls squeezing tightly around him, before she slumped over him, resting against him as she panted. 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Optimus ahh please!” Kayla moaned out as she became to tired to thrust anymore.

Ironhide reached his end as he spilled his liquids into her while moaning and he kissed and bit her ear.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus moved his hands up to grope her breasts now, thumbs rubbing over her nipples. 

"T-there! Oh yes!" she screamed out for him, feeling another climax approaching. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla rode him cowgirl style and she mewled.

Ironhide then humped up into her and went deeper hitting her core groaning.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus bucked up to meet her every bounce, forcing himself in even further into her, groaning louder at how tight she still felt. 

Amelia groaned louder at the mark, enjoying it as she wanted him to mark her like that. "Y-yes, make me yours!" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla bounced up and down on him as she moaned.

Ironhide growled out in pleasure and bit her neck marking her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus groaned at that, holding onto her hips as he gave them a squeeze as a reward. 

"Still so big....damn...." Amelia panted out, still riding him as she moved back and forth, her walls squeezing around him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla moaned out and nodded as she started to straddle him up and down.

Ironhide grinded his hips up against and into hers as he groaned.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus got an idea, and he laid on his back on the seat now, resting her on his hips. "Why don't you do a bit of the work now?" he smirked. 

Amelia groaned louder in pleasure, digging her nails into his skin as she rocked back and forth on him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla gripped onto his shoulders tightly as she elicited a moan.

Ironhide thrusted his length back into her and thrusted up deeply and harder into her while grunting.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus rethrust back into her within seconds, hitting a different spot inside of her instantly. 

She eagerly obeyed him, getting over him before she sank down onto him, letting out a low groan. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla blushed and nodded as she laid back doen on her back.

Ironhide laid down on his back inside himself and told her to ride him cowgirl style.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Well....perhaps just a little, but its nothing bad." he smirked. 

"Well, maybe we can go for round two...." she smirked. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“A-am I that obvious?” Kayla said pouting as her cheeks puffed up.

Ironhide nodded.  
“Ok sexy. Do you wanna go take a shower or stay here with me?”

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus smirked more at that. "Well thank you for those compliments, and I take it you want another round?" 

She blushed. "I-I'm Amelia, not baby, though I don't mind being called sexy." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Optimus please! You’re so hot and sexy!” Kayla whimpered out.

Ironhide smiled widely at that and nodded.  
“Now what would you like to do baby?” He asked her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Now, I'm sure you want to get cleaned up after this. You look quite sticky." he smirked, kissing her neck. 

"I swear, you're a perverted guy, erm, bot....but I love that." She grinned. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

That’s ok I figured I’m on now 

Kayla giggled blushing as she moaned and she kissed his cheek.

Ironhide chuckled and nodded as he purred and growled lustfully.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(sorry, had work and I had a friend over so I've been too busy to reply much) 

Optimus moved a bit just to tease her before he slowly pulled out, chuckling lowly. 

"Mmmm, you like it to give it rough, good, I love to get it back just as rough." she groaned. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla kissed him deeply and she moaned because he was still inside her.

Ironhide then smirked and nodded nuzzling her neck and biting it drawing blood.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus kissed her back, barely even of broken a sweat, mostly since he wasn't really human, so he had much more energy and stamina. 

"That was....damn....beyond words." she panted out, grinning up to him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla gripped onto his hips as she kissed his face tender and lovingly as she panted.

Ironhide groaned and grunted as he pulled out of her panting heavily. He caressed her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh? I think you can do better begging...." He purred.

She groaned at that behind the kiss, squirming more under him. 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“B-But Optimus I want you to! Please!” Kayla whimpered out.

Ironhide smirked into the kiss as his hands now rested on her butt cheeks groping them.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus quickly removed her clothing now, tossing it aside. "Hope you don't care to get any prep this time." 

She returned the kiss, groaning behind it as she moved to rub against his crotch. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla stroked his cheeks and kissed him passionately back while moaning.

Ironhide stopped and he put her on his bed in back and he climbed over her and kissed her deeply.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus got over her, smirking more before he lent down to kiss her on the lips. 

Amelia had an idea what he was gonna do, and she was all for it. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla backed up until she landed on her back on her bed her cheeks flushed.

Ironhide took her to a secluded private spot where he wa gonna make love to her.

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Well, I thought I'd have some fun with you here...." he grinned. 

"Woah damn! You kick ass!" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla squeaked and gasped as she blushed.  
“Wh-What’re you doing Optimus?”

Ironhide then flipped and somersaulted and then drove at a normal speed as he chuckled.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus seemed to be on the same line of thinking and he smirked to her, giving her ass a pinch. 

She yelped and held on, but laughed in joy. "Damn thats fast!" 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded blushing as she thought about all the stuff Optimus could do to her in there.

Ironhide sped up and went from side to side going 80. He smirked at her asking if that was good.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"And this is your room. It looks quite lovely." He replied. 

"Hey, can you go faster? Do any tricks?" she asked, grinning.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded and then showed him other rooms and then went upstairs and showed him her bedroom.

Ironhide just chuckled as he watched his beautiful sparkmate enjoying herself.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus continued to follow and look around. "Human homes are much different than how it was on Cybertron." 

She smiled as she had the window down, enjoying the fresh air. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla then walked into the dining room and showed him that.

Ironhide nodded and drive himself on a ride for her to enjoy.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He followed her, looking around. 

"Sure, a ride sounds good." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded and told him to follow her and she first showed him the living room.

Ironhide put her in the passenger seat and he got in the driver’s seat and asked if she wanted to go for a ride.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Now, perhaps you might take me on a little tour of your home?" he asked. 

Amelia let him, holding onto him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded and try to hold herself together and keep it cool.

Ironhide picked her up bridal style and took her back into his alt mode.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus rose an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" 

Amelia shrugged. "Well I'm up for anything." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla almost fainted at that. That was the best ever compliment she ever got from anybody.

Ironhide then asked her what she wanted to do now as he smirked a little bit and he walked away.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"You really are one of a kind human, in all the best of ways." he smiled. 

She blushed but smiled and she returned the hug. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“It’s no problem Optimus. It’s all yours,” Kayla said blushing looking away from him embarrassed.

Ironhide once he was done drinking some kissed her lips as a thank you and he hugged her again.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus drank down the cubes, before he looked back to her. "Thank you again, I've needed this energy for a while. "

She smiled and nodded. "No problem, anything for you." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Oh ok that was fine 

Kayla looked at him and she just watched him. She was so in love with him.

Ironhide nodded as he hugged her thanking her so much then drank and ate it.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(sorry, I was really tired last night so I logged off) 

Optimus thanked her, taking the energon. He could consume it in his holoform, the energy from it would go right to his real form outside. 

She led him to a room that had piles of the glowing cubes. "This is the stuff right?" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded and gave him some.

Ironhide nodded and followed after her.

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Well that is quite a lucky find." 

"Well I do! Here I'll show you." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“After this mansion was built I discovered it all in the ground,” Kayla told him.

Ironhide nodded and asked her if she had any? He was so excited and very eager.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus blinked at seeing all the energon. "I did not even think you'd have any." 

"Energon....hey, does it happen to glow blue at all by chance?" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla once she was done making herself breakfast and finished eating it she took him to the basement where there was tons of energon.

Ironhide smiled at her and waited for her to finish.  
“Sometimes we cybertronians need something called energon but I haven’t been able to find any here.”

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Not quite. I don't consume human food like this. The only fuel I need is energon, but that is not here." 

"Well alright, more for me then." she shrugged, starting to make some breakfast. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla was making herself breakfast.  
“You don’t eat at all Optimus right?”

Ironhide shook his head no.  
“We cybertronians don’t eat at all,” he explained to her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus followed her, looking around at the kitchen, since he hadn't been in a human home before. 

"Not sure if you can , uh....eat normal food while in that whole holoform thing. Can you?" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla thanked him and she took his hand and walked inside her mansion. She went straight to the kitchen.

Ironhide looked around the interior of her house and thought it was a quaint nice homey place.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus got out of his alt mode now, helping her out. 

She led him inside of her home. It was a modest house, average size, but it was home sweet home to her. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla’s face perked up and brightened at that as she laughed.

Ironhide grinned at that and chuckled as he followed her out of him and walked into her house.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He nodded. "Of course, I intend to come with you." 

"No problem, come on big boy." she smirked, getting on her clothes before she stepped out of his alt mode. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla pouted as she put her clothes on.  
“Please come inside with me Optimus?”

Ironhide nodded and asked her if he could follow her inside her house.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Now, I'm sure you are hungry, so its best if you go inside to your home." 

"Well yeah, I am pretty hungry." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla nodded and blushed beet red looking away from him shyly.

Ironhide smirked at that and stretched as well.  
“I’m guessing you would like some breakfast sexy?” He cooed to her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"I take it you slept well?" He asked, hugging her close. 

She blushed but grinned. "Good morning to yourself handsome." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh morning Optimus!” Kayla said snuggling against his holoform.

Ironhide smirked at her kissing her all over her face wishing her a good morning.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus had recharged for a while, waking up right before she did. "Good morning." He smiled. 

Amelia didn't wake up until a bit later in the morning, slowly stretching as she yawned, opening her eyes. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

The next morning Kayla woke up inside Optimus and she yawned and stretched.

Ironhide went back online after eventually going offline after she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla let out one last moan for him as she panted and looked up at him.

“Yeah baby you’re stuck with me alright,” Ironhide said chuckling and grinning at her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus thrust a few more times into her before he came as well, letting out a low groan. 

"I suppose I'm stuck with you for a while then huh? Not that I mind." she grinned.

Kayla whimpered and moaned out nodding as she did just that and came hard.

Ironhide smirked at her rubbing his hand on her hip as he nodded and breathed in her scent.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Come for me, I know you want to...." he groaned, still hitting that one spot deep within her. 

Amelia panted as well, but she grinned up to him. "I swear you are quite a needy guy, but I don't mind it." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“AHH OPTIMUS!!!!!” Kayla screamed even louder as she wasn’t ready to cum yet though.

Ironhide slipped his length out of her panting heavily as he cuddled against her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Thats it, louder!" he demanded, thrusting deeper into her, aiming to hit that one spot he knew would make her come undone. 

She cried out loudly at feeling him hit that spot, and soon enough she clenched around him as she came. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Optimus! OPTIMUS!!!” Kayla screamed as she arched her back.

Ironhide hit her g spot repeatedly and he eventually came into her heavily.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Thats it, scream more for me." he purred, before nipping and biting along her neck. 

She screamed out in more pleasure at that, moving her head back and spreading her legs more. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla screamed out loud in pure lust and in bliss.

Ironhide growled as he leaned into her neck biting it while ramming into her further.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus started off at a somewhat rough pace, grunting out as he rocked into her. 

"Ironhide! Yes, please, just like that!" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla raked her nails down his shoulders as she moaned softly.

Ironhide slapped his human like hips into hers for friction as he pounded into her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus decided that it was time now, so he moved back up on her, before he slid himself into her now. 

She hissed and panted more, walls squeezing down around him.

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla let out some more sexual noises for him as she shuddered.

Ironhide then thrusted harder deeper and faster into her while grunting.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus eagerly lapped up her juices, which he thought honestly tasted much better than even energon. 

She screamed out in more bliss at that, trying to stay still as much as she could for him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla whimpered out softly as she moaned as well. She orgasmed into his mouth.

Ironhide took his tongue out of her and entered his duck into her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He smirked against her, and he thrust his tongue in deeper, tasting her. 

She screamed out almost instantly at that, tugging at his hair. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla then shouted and moaned out his name as she arched her back.

Ironhide slipped his tongue into her after taking his fingers out of her curling it around her g spot.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus decided to move down on her body now, as his tongue now licked at her entrance. 

She grabbed and tugged at his shoulders as she squirmed more, spreading her legs wider for her. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla screamed out his name as she shivered and her body racked with delight.

Ironhide inserted two fingers into her now as he rubbed and stroked and scissored her inner walls.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus inserted a finger into her now, rubbing over her folds before pressing it into her now, teasing her further. 

"Ah!" she gasped out ,raking her nails more into his back as she squirmed under him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Oh ok I see well that’s fine I guess it’s ok 

Kayla nodded and whimpered softly all at the same time. She opened her legs more for him.

Ironhide rubbed her clit in soothing soft circles as he pressed his finger on her labia.

Sorry was out before but I’m back now 

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(Its fine, I just get distracted a bit when I do RPs sometimes, given that my obsession is still more with anime than transformers these days) 

"Oh? So you do want to be teased?" He chuckled lowly, rubbing between her legs. 

She spread her legs further for him, groaning louder as she reached up to tug at his hair. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla shook her head no and said not yet.

Ironhide began to suck on her vagina and he rubbed her inner thigh.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(Sorry, like I said still distracted. And pretty tired right now) 

"Do you want more than just this simple teasing, hm?" Optimus spoke to her ear. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Uh he can’t move out of her when he hasn’t entered her yet -_-

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Optimus moved out of her, then thrust back in, as he continued to attack her breasts with kisses and nips.

She arched up more, pressing her breasts more up to his face. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla held his head closer to her chest as she whimpered.

Ironhide made that nipple bruise and harden then went to suckle on the other one.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus' eyes darkened, before he lightly bit her nipple now, sucking on that. 

She gasped and whined, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla let out some more pleasure lustful moans and mewls this time.

Ironhide took off all of her clothes leaving her naked as he latched onto a nipple while kneading the other.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus loved the way she moaned like that, kissing to her chest now. 

"Oh that feels lovely. "she purred, arching more against him.

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Kayla elicited some moans for him as she arched her back.

Ironhide trailed his lips down to suck and bite hickeys across her shoulders.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(Alright, sorry I wasn't sure what else you meant) 

Optimus started to kiss along her neck now, placing marks on her. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Uh he already removed her clothes and I mean can he do stuff to her neck?

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(sorry, just distracted) 

He smirked before he started to strip her of her clothing now. 

"Oh that feels wonderful IRonhide." Amelia groaned. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Uh can you redo Optimus part? He’s supposed to do other stuff to her first 

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Optimus let his clothes disappear in seconds, before he was suddenly shoving inside of her. 

"Oh that feels wonderful...." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Optimus please! Oh please I beg of you!” Kayla begged and pleaded with him.

Ironhide traveled down across her neck leaving love marks everywhere.


End file.
